


улыбайся

by kate_l



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Deviates From Canon, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_l/pseuds/kate_l
Summary: Сэм улыбался, когда на пороге его дома появились Кэп и Романофф, когда стало понятно, что дело пахнет жаренным, даже когда их схватили и едва не пристрелили на месте. Он просто улыбался, улыбался, улыбался
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 3





	улыбайся

**Author's Note:**

> соулмейт-ау, где соулмейты чувствуют обратные эмоции друг друга. если одному плохо, то другому хорошо, хоть он и понимает, что к чему
> 
> написано на #sumbuckyrussianweek, день первый – соулмейты
> 
> также фик есть на фикбуке

Он казался всем самым печальным человеком на свете. Вечно улыбающийся и смеющийся, с широченной улыбкой, весь будто бы изнутри искрящийся весельем, Сэм Уилсон никогда не унывал и не грустил — у него не было на это ни единого шанса. В отличие от его соулмейта.

В их мире так повелось, что родственные души, сплетённые прочными нитями судьбы, чувствуют обратные эмоции друг друга. Если тебе или твоему родственному очень плохо — не физически, душевно, — то ты, наоборот, будешь радоваться, даже если и хотелось выть волком от осознания, что твоему человеку плохо.

Сэму выть не хотелось. Ему, если честно, не хотелось абсолютно ничего, кроме как не чувствовать — счастья, радости. Просто не чувствовать.

Оттого все и смотрели на него с пониманием и грустью. И ощущать каждой клеточкой тела эти взгляды с бесконечным сожалением было просто-напросто противно.

Не его ведь жалеть надо. У него, в отличие от родственного, всё просто замечательно.

А потом даже это хрупкое «замечательно» его собственного маленького мирка начало рушиться по кирпичикам. Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, тот чувак со старых плакатов в звездно-полосатой пижаме, со своим раздражающим «я слева». Наташа Романофф, знаменитая Чёрная Вдова, эффектная и опасная. ГИДРа. Зимний Солдат.

Во всей этой кутерьме быстро чередующихся событий его немного успокаивал один факт — не он один был счастлив. У них беда общая; может быть даже пострашнее каких-то свихнувшихся фанатиков.

Но даже это не отменяло того, что ему было хреново внутри, хотя внешне почти ничего не менялось: яркая улыбка, ямочки на щеках, громкий смех и блестящая застывшими слезами глубокая печаль.

Сэм улыбался, на пороге его дома появились Кэп и Романофф, улыбался, когда стало понятно, что дело пахнет жаренным, улыбался, когда их схватили и едва не пристрелили на месте, улыбалсяулыбалсяулыбался.

Улыбался, даже когда перед ним появился Зимний — слух, призрак, байка. Появился эффектно: из-за плотной завесы черного дыма от горящей машины, с чёрной полумаской на лице и с автоматом в руках, наступая тяжёлой подошвой чёрных сапог на обломки, ещё не видя его, но точно зная, где находится цель.

Он улыбался, сидя за машиной и ища глазами хоть что-то, что помогло бы ему если не отбиться, то хотя бы отвлечь внимание. Тихо хихикал, когда Зимний кого-то убил добил — одним чётким выстрелом. И начал смеяться в голос, когда Солдат появился справа, наставив дуло и посмотрев прямо в глаза.

Сэм смеётся — не весело, уже истерически, — и рывком поднимается с места: он видит в синеве глаз Зимнего Солдата — родственной души — шок и неверие. А потом поддаётся этим глупым и нелогичным, но своим собственным эмоциям и чувствам, в один шаг оказываясь рядом и обнимая.

Зимний замирает статуей на месте, опустив оружие, пока этого ещё незнакомого для него человека бьёт истерика.

Сэм плачет, даже не думая скрывать это; он просто отпускает себя, давая своему соулмейту почувствовать, и говорит сквозь рыдания тихо, надрывно:

— Ублюдки.

Баки Барнс, Зимний Солдат, давно потерянный друг Капитана Америки, настоящий призрак и легенда, несмело кладёт ладонь на чужое подрагивающее плечо и улыбается.

— Прости.


End file.
